


The Collision Theory

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Markjin, Meet-Cute, jackbum - Freeform, markjin story with heavily mentioned jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Jinyoung bumps into a cute blonde boy on campus one day his way to meet Jaebum. He sees the boy more and more and feels a strange attraction towards him.The Collision theory- “based on the assumption that for a reaction to occur it is necessary for the reacting species to come together or collide with one another.”“There are three important parts to collision theory, that reacting substances must collide, that they must collide with enough energy and that they must collide with the correct orientation





	1. The First Collision

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this story!! Thank you so much for reading ^^
> 
> It’s basically just a lot of JJP fighting and a lot of cute Markjin fluff. (Also with high key already established Jackbum, hope you guys don’t mind bc I love them!)
> 
> Shoutout to my Chemistry teacher that told us a cute romance story when teaching us about the Collision theory, you the real inspiration.

Jinyoung felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket as he strolled down the path that headed for his favorite café. He brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing at them and releasing a loud yawn, before reaching down to rummage through his pocket and pull out his phone. He glared down at the brightly lit screen and read:

From: GrumpyBum  
Time received: 7:32 am

Hey, just found a spot in the back. I’ll be here waiting. Don’t take to long, stupid. 

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, a small smile forming as he quickly typed a reply,

To: GrumpyBum

Be there soon, stupid :p

Right as Jinyoung clicks the send button, he hears the sounds of wheels growing closer and a small voice yelp out a “whoa”. Jinyoung’s head whips up to the direction of the noise, only to feel the impact of a firm chest slamming into him. Jinyoung shouts, falling onto the pavement with a loud thump. His eyes flutter shut as he makes contact with the pavement as he stays still for a few seconds before finally cracking them open. He hears a small panicked voice mumble out, “Oh shit, are you ok?” And feels a thin body slowly raise off of him. He groans as he pushes himself up and dusts off his neatly pressed clothing, mentally sobbing at the wreckage of his hard work. He glares over to try and find the culprit, getting ready to sass the hell out them because no, he is CLEARLY NOT ok and it is TOO GODDAMN EARLY in the morning for this. His lips part as he is ready to hiss out his bitter words but they quickly get caught in his throat as he makes eye contact with the boy that hit him. His eyes widen, taking far too long to respond as he looks at the boy. “Wow” is all that Jinyoung could think to himself (or at least he’s pretty sure it was only a thought, but the boy was blushing slightly now. So he’s really not sure and is too embarrassed to ask). The boy’s hair is golden blonde and ruffled from the accident yet still looked like it was perfectly styled to be that way. His face was slender with smooth pale skin, sharp high cheekbones, a beautifully long nose, and petite, deep pink lips. His eyes were large, deep, dark orbs that stared at Jinyoung with worry and completely captured the boy. 

After what was hopefully only a few seconds of staring, Jinyoung stuttered out,

“I-um I’ll be fine.”

Jinyoung nodded dismissively at the boy before leaning over to quickly cram the belongings that escaped back into his black messenger bag. The boy seemed slightly less worried but not completely convinced by the response and leaned over to Jinyoung collect the rest of his things. After a few moments of silence, the boy came closer and squatted in front of Jinyoung, extending a hand that held a few of Jinyoung’s belongings. Jinyoung accepted them with a small smile, his fingertips brushing over the boy’s palm, before looking away to finish cramming it into his bag. The boy didn’t leave Jinyoung after that though, he stayed squatted as he watched with concern and interest. Once Jinyoung was finished, the boy stood up and extended his hand out to him to help him up, which Jinyoung accepted. Jinyoung felt his ears heat up as he looked at the boy, who only stared down at the ground. Does he apologize? Because he’s really not sorry, it’s kinda this kids fault, but he would really say anything to continue talking to this boy. 

“I’m-”  
“I’m-”

He and the boy had started to apologize at the same time and stopped just as suddenly, causing Jinyoung to let out a slight giggle. The boy finally looked up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes now and Jinyoung felt like he could stare into them forever. They stood in silence, heat creeping up both boys’ faces, until Jinyoung felt his pant pocket begin to vibrate again. Jinyoung let out a small sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment. He still had to get to Jaebum quickly, that boy was impatient enough as it is. He sent a small smile at the boy who sent a warm smile back before sticking out his hand, like a peace offering. Jinyoung let out a short chuckle before reaching out and grasping the boy’s slender hand. He enjoyed the touch as they gently shook hands before feeling another vibration from his pocket. He groaned, hating to leave this but knowing Jaebum was going to be pissed, as he waved to the boy and picked up his pace to the café, looking back a few times to watch the retreating blonde.

After a few minutes of speed walking, Jinyoung enters the café and spots a familiar head of jet black seated at a booth in the back, just as promised. He strolls towards the man, who held a cup of dark liquid that poured steam, and saw the man sitting across from a small cup of his absolute favorite drink. A smile grew on his face as he approached the booth,

“Jaebum Hyung, I’m here! Hope you didn’t miss me too much!”

Jaebum looked at the boy with an annoyed glare, bringing his cup up to his lips as he muttered out,

“Took you long enough.”

——————

Jinyoung groaned, leaning his head back against the booth seat that was tucked away in the corner of the quaint little café that was currently bustling with college kids who were trying to prepare for the day,

“No, Jaebum. Not again.”

“C’mon Jinyoung! You’ll love him!”

“I refuse to go on another one of your hellish blind dates.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic, they aren’t that bad!”

Jinyoung straightened up to shoot a glare at Jaebum,

“Oh yeah? What about guy #1 who called me 7 different names throughout the entire night, none of which were mine?”

“Well-“

Jinyoung cut him off quickly, voice getting more agitated,

“Or guy #2 who only ever talked about his mother...like literally the entire night? Nothing else. And and, guy #3, a story that will haunt my dreams forever.”

Jaebum cringed, remembering the night Jinyoung came home with a huge scratches up and down his arms and face, because apparently his date was a huge animal lover and wanted their date to be “one with nature”. Jaebum prays he will never have to see that side of Jinyoung again, the screaming, the ranting, the object pelting, it never stopped. Jaebum stared down at the table with wide eyes, letting out a visible shiver as he re-lived those moments. After a few moments he looked up, eyes brighter as he attempted to still save his idea,

“You loved Bambam, though!”

Jinyoung rested his head against his hand, giving Jaebum an incredibly done expression,

“I love him like I would love an annoying little brother, because that’s basically what he is.”

Jaebum let out a small laugh, before nodding gently,

“Yeah he really is, isn’t he?”

Jaebum leaned forward to take a sip from his steaming cup of black coffee, causing Jinyoung’s face to twist into one of pure disgust,

“How the hell do you even drink that? Also, see?! That’s what I’m saying! How could you ever think that any of these dates would be a match?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, setting his cup down and looking at his best friend with an annoyed expression,

“I told you that Jackson set most of those up!”

“Yeah JACKSON did, the same guy who also tried to set me up with you,”

Jinyoung pauses and made a fake puking noise dramatically, which Jaebum glared at, before continuing,

“Before he realized that he got a huge heart boner for you, of course, which is weird that he even tried to set us up in the first place.”

Jaebum’s face scrunched up as he recalled the events,

“Ok, can we not talk about my boyfriend’s boner anymore please?”

“I said heart boner, you perv.”

Jinyoung replied bitterly, sticking out his tongue. Jaebum sipped slowly at his coffee, looking over the brim of the cup to glare at Jinyoung. The two boys sat in silence, not breaking their glares, until Jaebum finally put his cup down.

“Listen, just one more date. Just let me try one more time! After this, I’ll stop. I actually have met this guy before and I think this could work really well.”

Jinyoung sighed, if it’ll get Jaebum to give up then ok. He reluctantly gave in, nodding as his head slowly leaned forward to take a sip of his caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel and Jaebum let it a small cheer, clapping his broad hand to his friend’s shoulder,

“You won’t regret it, buddy! I swear.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help his dramatic eye roll before he sarcastically responded,

“Mhm sure. How do you even know this guy anyway? You don’t go out and make friends.”

Jaebum smiling face dropped immediately as he looked at Jinyoung- who smiled for the first time in this conversation- and his jaw clenched slightly before responding,

“Everyday I tell myself that I need to go make new ones.”

Jinyoung shot back a large fake smile before muttering, “shut up, you love me.”  
Jaebum let out a soft chuckle before continuing,

“Anyway, he was Jackson’s old roommate before Jackson transferred to our dorm building. Jackson introduced us because they ended up being good friends, and he’s actually a pretty cool guy. Then I ended up having a music class with him this semester and he’s pretty talented too.”

Jaebum studies Jinyoung’s face, looking for any sort of reaction and Jinyoung only perked up slightly when hearing about the boy’s musical talent,

“Oh, really? Ok...well that could be interesting.”

Jaebum grinned proudly,

“See? I’m telling you, you’re falling for him already! He’s also got a really nice voice, which is pretty attractive, wink wink.”

“Shut up, when’s the date?...also did you just say wink wink out loud, but not wink at all? I hate that.”

Jaebum laughed, knowing that he had won and his friend’s interests were officially peaked now.

“7 o’clock, two days from now. Meet outside him our dorm building and wear something nice.”

Jinyoung sighed dramatically and nodded before leaning in to take another sip of his liquid sugar rush as he mentally prepared himself for the hell that will soon come. 

—————

Jinyoung slipped out of his bed, setting his phone down on the nightstand and walking to his closet to find something to wear. It was currently 6:30 pm and usually Jinyoung would spend as much time as possible picking the perfect outfit for a date, but he knew better today. The last time he took so much time to dress up for a date he came back with claw marks that shredded parts of his favorite blue long sleeve (He made Jaebum buy him another one). He rummaged through his closet, pulling out a (possibly clean?) fitted black long sleeve and dark blue skinny jeans. He slipped on the outfit, shoving his wallet into the back pocket and heading over to the bathroom. He didn’t feel like taking the time to style up his hair, so he simply brushed it out and sprayed a puff of cologne onto his wrists and neck. He looked in the mirror, flashing himself a very fake smile and muttering,

“Good enough.”

He looked at the clock, which read 6:45 and he nodded, grabbing his phone from the night stand as he headed towards the door, punctuality was always very important to him. He slid on his black loafers, locked the door behind him and he was on his way. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the staircase and hummed to himself. Once he was out of the dorm building, he walked up to the brown bench outside and sat down, pulling out his phone and playing games on it as he waited patiently. 

After a few moments, a boy walking up to Jinyoung, smiling brightly (so brightly that Jinyoung had to look away for a second) and introducing himself as Choi Youngjae. The boy was sweet with a cute round face, small eyes that formed crescents as they smiled, and a large warm smile, and he was only a year younger than Jinyoung. The two boys got along well and talked about many different topics as they strolled around campus. For once, Jinyoung was actually enjoying a blind date that Jaebum set up. Maybe Jaebum was actually right this time (admitting that made Jinyoung puke a little in his mouth). 

While Youngjae cheerily told Jinyoung about his adorable puppy named Coco, the boys came across this fairly empty diner near campus and decided to stop in for some food. They took a seat in one of the booths near the front and chatted casually as they waited for a waiter. After getting lost in a conversation about Jaebum and Jackson and how cute they were as a couple, they heard a small cough, abruptly dragging their focus away from each other. Jinyoung looked up to see who interrupted them and his eyes widened immediately. He stared at the familiar blondie that stood before him, looking as handsome as ever even in his green apron. His hair was nearly styled back to show off more of his beautiful slender face and he wore fitted work clothes that contrasted greatly with the flannel that he had originally seen the boy in a few days ago. The blonde boy’s eyes widened once they made contact with Jinyoung and the two boys stood in silence just staring. Youngjae must not have noticed the obvious tension because he quickly cut in with his deep loud tone, dragging Blondie’s attention to him,

“Oh hi! Are you our waiter?”

Youngjae greeted warmly (and a little loudly). Mark stared for a few seconds before snapping back into focus, his small (and surprisingly deep) voice responding,

“Um yes, hello. My name is Mark and I’ll be your waiter. Here are the menus,”

His pale slender hands handed one to each of the boy’s, lingering slightly longer as he handed one to Jinyoung,

“What would you guys like to drink?”

Hmmm, Mark, it’s a nice name, Jinyoung thought to himself. He scanned the boy up and down, bringing his gaze up to watch the boy’s flustered face and smirking slightly at it. Jinyoung was watching Mark curiously, when he heard his name being called out. His head whipped over to the source of the voice and he found Youngjae staring at him with eyebrows raised expectantly,

“Huh?”

Youngjae looked slightly confused as he responded,

“Drink, Jinyoung. What do you want to drink?”

Jinyoung let out a small uncomfortable couch from being caught,

“Oh right. Um water is fine, thank you.”

Mark nodded, not making eye contact with either of the boys, before quickly running off to fetch the drinks. Youngjae stared at Jinyoung curiously,

“Are you ok?”

Jinyoung nodded furiously, trying to calm his obviously flustered face. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’m fine.”

The boy shrugged it off before turning back to his normal bright and cheery self and beginning another random talk about classes. Jinyoung listened to the boy happily, but participated less in the conversation. He found it hard to keep up when his mind just couldn’t completely focus on Youngjae anymore. After a short bit, Mark came back with the drinks and took the boys’ orders, Jinyoung’s eyes never left Mark the entire time. Youngjae resumes his talking but Jinyoung just couldn’t focus anymore. He felt bad but there was something so intriguing about the waiter that he had met a few days ago and he just couldn’t let go. 

Every once in a while, Jinyoung would look up during the meal and glance around to find the waiter and sometimes he would find the boy already looking at him. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel slightly happy in those moments but he scolded himself quickly, returning his attention back to Youngjae. After awhile of enjoying the food and Youngjae’s conversations (and struggling to maintain his focus), the boys finished up, paying and making their way out of the diner. They walked side by side on the pavement, chatting and enjoying the cool night air, and Jinyoung reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone. His eyes widened, he patted the empty pocket a few times before sliding his hands around the pockets to feel for any sign of the phone. After a few moments, Jinyoung let out a sigh and apologized to Youngjae who noticed the boy’s panic,

“I’m sorry, I think I forgot my phone in the diner. Wait here, I’m going to check. I’ll be right back.”

Youngjae smiled brightly and nodded, showing no signs of annoyance, 

“Ok, Good luck! I hope you find it!”

Jinyoung waved at this sunshine of a boy before running back the short distance and entering the diner again, making his way back to the booth he was recently in. He walked up to find Mark cleaning the table and Mark looked up at the sound of the boy approaching, eyes widening as he saw who it was. 

“Hi, I think I left my phone here.”

Mark nodded in understanding before beginning to check the booth with Jinyoung. After a few moments, Mark let out a small “aha” as he proudly held up a small black smart phone and showed it to Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled at the sight and accepted it from Mark, his fingertips brushing across the boy’s hand as he did, causing both boys to look away flustered.  
Jinyoung let out a soft chuckle,

“Talk about deja vu, huh?”

Mark’s eyes widened at the comment,

“So you do remember that? Crap, I’m sorry about that. It was a rough morning.”

A soft smile formed on Jinyoung’s face,

“I mean how could I forget a face like that? And I wasn’t watching where I was going, don’t worry about it.”

The boy’s face grew redder at the comment but he brought his gaze back to Jinyoung and returned the smile, 

“You know, you shouldn’t tease a guy like that after he just helped you and your date?”

Jinyoung chuckled more at the boy’s cheekiness,

“Yeah you’re probably right, I just really couldn’t help myself after you basically distracted me through that whole date.”

Mark’s eyes widened, breaking eye contact with Jinyoung as he smiled, his whole face turning bright red. Jinyoung’s smile only grew wider as he watched the now flustered boy and he stepped closer before continuing in a lower tone,

“I hope to see you again, Mark. Have a good night.”

Mark looked up to the boy who was backing away now and twirling his phone between his fingers. 

“G-goodbye.”

Jinyoung made his way to the door quickly, remembering that Youngjae was still waiting for him,

“Wait!”

Jinyoung’s head shot in the direction of the slender blonde that was still stuck in his spot,

“What’s your name?”

Jinyoung smiled brightly,

“Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung winked at the blushing boy with a small smirk growing on his face as he made his way out of the door, leaving the flustered waiter behind. Jinyoung quickly ran back to Youngjae who was playing on his phone as he waited for the boy. Youngjae smiled as heard the boy approaching, telling him that he was glad he found his phone. The two boys continued their walk back to the dorms, Jinyoung listening as Youngjae chatted happily, and a smile never leaving his face. 

Eventually they wished each other a goodnight and Jinyoung made his way back to his dorm room. He was greeted by the sight of Jaebum (who clearly only stayed up this long to find out about the date). He smiled at Jaebum as he dropped his things onto the nightstand and plopped down onto his bed. Jaebum stared at him with an eyebrow raised as he waited for the boy to speak, but quickly grew impatient after a few moments of waiting,

“Alright the smiling is creeping me out. I’m guessing it went well?”

Jinyoung’s attention snapped back to Jaebum, who stared at him with a slightly annoyed expression as he waited,

“Huh? Oh yeah. The date was great. Fantastic, even.”

“Ha, See? I told you! I told you that this date wouldn’t disappoint like the others!”

Jinyoung smiled lazily, laying back and tucking his hands underneath his head as he stared up at the white plaster ceiling,

“Yup...it definitely didn’t disappoint.”

 

———————

An exact week passes and Jinyoung finds himself sitting in a very familiar booth at a very familiar diner. He looks down at his lap and twiddles his thumbs as he waits patiently.

“Jinyoung, Hey! Sorry I’m late.”

Jinyoung’s head shoots up in the direction of the boy and he rolls his eyes as the boy approaches.

“How can you always lecture me about being late and then do the same thing, Jaebummie?”

Jaebum grimaces at the nickname as he slides into the booth seat across from Jinyoung.

“That’s Jaebummie-Hyung to you, brat. Also why did you ask to meet here tonight? Usually we study back at the dorms on Thursdays.”

“Just craved some unhealthy food and wanted to change it up from our normal Chinese food place.”

Jinyoung replied dismissively, having already practiced his response in his head. Jaebum studied Jinyoung for a second before shrugging it off, pulling out his laptop and textbook from his black bag. Jaebum opened up his laptop and Jinyoung flipped open the textbook to the proper page, beginning their daily study session. Jinyoung found it hard to focus on the words, re-reading paragraphs over and over until he got frustrated, so he decided to just make small talk with Jaebum. Jaebum gave short answers, not breaking focus from the computer screen in front of him as he typed, he was used to Jinyoung’s poor attempts at procrastinating. A few moments later, a familiar blonde waiter (that Jinyoung was definitely not waiting for) strolled up to the table, eyes widening as he got closer.

“Um hello, my name is Mark. I’ll be your server for today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

Jaebum spared a quick glance at the waiter before returning back to the computer screen, answering with a quick,

“Coffee, Black, please and thank you.”

Jinyoung visibly grimaced at the order,

“Ugh, I still don’t know how you drink that, Hyung. You need something sweeter in your life.”

Jaebum brought his gaze up to glare at Jinyoung, sarcastically biting back,

“Yeah, Jinyoungie, that’s why I have you right?”

Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at the boy before quickly turning his attention back to the Mark, who was staring between the boy’s with a curious and slightly intense glare. Jinyoung tensed up a bit at the gaze before clearing his throat awkwardly, bringing the blonde boy out of his thoughts,

“Mm I’ll take milkshake, vanilla.”

Mark nodded quickly, placing the two menus on the table before speeding back to the kitchen. Jinyoung returned his attention back to his hands on the table, beginning to twiddle his thumbs again. Jaebum sensed the motion, looking over to the boy with a stern raised eyebrow. 

“What?”

Jinyoung’s head shot up, expression confused.

“Huh?”

Jaebum sighed deeply, rolling his eyes as if it should have been obvious,

“You only fidget with your fingers this much when you are nervous and/or mentally prepping for something. So what’s on your mind?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened but he knew he shouldn’t be shocked, they’ve known each other for years upon years. Jaebum knows more about Jinyoung than Jinyoung knows about himself. Jaebum stares at Jinyoung expectantly, waiting for Jinyoung to inevitably give in and Jinyoung does, sighing dramatically and leaning in,

“Ok, look-“

“Jaebummie! I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, Hyung!”

Jinyoung flinches at the interruption, hearing the loud voice approach closer. Jaebum, on the other hand, smiled warmly at the sound of the voice, looking past Jinyoung. His features grew softer as he watched the small, muscular boy approach the table. His platinum blonde hair was down and messy, and he wore a pastel pink sweatshirt, looking like the definition of soft.

“No worries, Princess. I’m just glad I get to see you.”

Jackson let out a small squeal as he slid into Jaebum’s side of the booth, throwing himself onto the boy immediately. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, immediately pouting,

“So Jackson doesn’t get the lecture on being late but I do? Jacksonnn, your boyfriend is abusing me.”

Jinyoung whined dramatically, causing Jackson to pull away and smile warmly at the boy. Jackson reached out and cupped one of Jinyoung’s chubby cheeks, chuckling deeply,

“Hi to you too, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s pout disappeared quickly, smile taking its place as the blonde pinched his cheek gently. 

“Ok ok, that’s enough touching. Come here, Baby.”

Jaebum interrupted quickly, wrapping an arm around Jackson’s slender waist, and Jackson let out a high pitched giggle, gently slapping Jaebum’s chest. Jinyoung pouted again, jutting out his plush bottom lip, his lips parted to whine to the couple again but he was interrupted when he noticed someone approaching the table. He looked over to find Mark walking over with another menu in his hand and a tray with two drinks in the other. Mark placed the objects down gently before turning to the platinum blonde boy who was currently a little distracted. Jinyoung watched Mark’s every move, smiling gently at the gracefulness of the boy’s movements. Mark let out a small awkward cough to get the attention of the blonde, 

“Um, sir, is there anything you would like to dri- Jackson?”

Jackson’s head whipped up at the sound of the boy’s low, deep voice and he practically jumped out of his seat, throwing himself onto Mark. Jinyoung and Jaebum stared intensely, attempting to translate as the boy’s chatted happily in English. Jaebum was the first to interrupt after a while of staring, coughing not at all subtly. Jackson’s attention whipped back to the table, remembering the other two boys’ presence and blushing slightly.

“Hyung, sorry! This is Mark, an old friend of mine from when I first moved to  
Korea. He was a foreigner too and we learned Korean together!”

Jaebum stared coldly at Mark as he scanned the boy up and down, placing a protective hand on Jackson’s side before nodding at Mark. Jinyoung’s eyebrow quirked as he listened to Jackson’s explanation. He couldn’t stop himself as he blurted out,

“A foreigner?”

Mark’s attention snapped back to Jinyoung, face turning pink as he remembered the boy’s presence. He nodded shyly and Jinyoung’s smile grew brighter,

“Where are you from?”

“America, California.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised in amazement as he stared at the boy, 

“Wow, that’s really cool.”

A small smile grew on Mark’s face as he quietly replied “Thank you.” Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he watched the two boys interact, eyebrows raised and an amused smirk forming on his face. Jackson spoke again, bringing all the boys’ attention back to him,

“Hey, when will you be free? We should hang out sometime soon, catch up and everything.”

Mark stuck out his tongue slightly as he thought deeply about his schedule,

“Well I work the night shift on most nights and I don’t get off until 11, but I’m free on Fridays and Mondays.”

Jackson’s expressions brightens as he bounces excitedly like a small puppy,

“Great! Tomorrow is Friday, and I’m free tomorrow night! I haven’t talked to you in so long, bud!”

Jaebum’s grip on Jackson’s waist tightens slightly and the blonde boy turns to him, staring at Jaebum with the warmest brown puppy dog eyes,

“Would you like to join too, Hyung?”

Jaebum stern expression broke, smiling gently as he nodded at the boy, but then a small playful glint formed in Jaebum’s eyes as he turned to Jinyoung. Jinyoung panicked mentally, recognizing that look.

“Would you like to join to, Jinyoungie?”

His eyes widened and heat immediately rose to Jinyoung’s face as the question left Jaebum’s lips. Shit, he thought to himself, Jaebum figured it out. Jinyoung nodded gently, stuttering out,

“S-sure, sounds fun.”

Mark’s eyes widened as he listened, flinching when Jackson clapped suddenly, abruptly bringing his attention back.

“Great! Mark, are you cool with meeting up tomorrow?”

Jackson looked up at the boy with a bright smile and... how could Mark ever say no to that face? Mark’s face broke out into a small smile, nodding quickly at the boy, which caused Jackson to let out another squeal of glee.

“Yay!! Ok well, we can all meet up outside the dorm building tomorrow night! It’s the building next to the library, Mark. Let’s sayyyy 7pm?”

Mark nodded at the plans and the other boy’s joined, before excusing himself to return back to his job. Jinyoung’s head turned as his gaze followed the waiter who was walking back to the kitchen. Jackson went back to Jaebum, who quickly wrapped his arms around the boy before turning to Jinyoung with a large smirk,

“So that’s it, huh?”

Jinyoung’s head turned back slowly to meet Jaebum’s gaze. His eyes still looked lost and distracted as he raised an eyebrow lazily,

“Huh?”

Jaebum’s smirk grew, shaking his head before replying matter of factly, 

“That’s what was on your mind.”

A small knowing smile grew on Jinyoung’s face, confirming Jaebum’s thoughts. Jaebum let out a small chuckle as he muttered, 

“Wanted to change it up, my ass.”


	2. The Second Collision

Jinyoung’s head falls back, a loud moan escaping his swollen lips as Mark’s lips drag down his neck, sucking a deep purple mark at the base. Mark’s slender fingers trail down, fingertips lightly scraping Jinyoung’s skin as he makes his way from Jinyoung’s bare chest to the edges of his waistband. Jinyoung feels his heartbeat quicken, mind going foggy from all this contact. How did Jinyoung even get here in the first place? He was never one to even go this far when he barely knew the guy. Usually he was the more uptight one of his friend group, to be honest. There was just something about this night and Jinyoung just couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

***

The night started off calm, the boy’s meeting up at the front of the building as planned and then making their way up to Jackson’s room. Jackson’s roommate, Jooheon, was out for the night with his girlfriend so the boys had the room to themselves. Jackson pulled out a few beers from the mini fridge and passed them out to the boy’s before plopping down next to Jaebum on his bed, who quickly snaked his arm around the boy (this led to Mark and Jinyoung sitting next to each other on the bed across from Jaebum and Jackson, which earned a large smirk from Jaebum). The boy’s drank and Jackson began the talking, as per usual, lightening up the atmosphere and easing the tension immediately. Jackson truly had a gift for that, Jinyoung thought to himself. After a while of listening and laughing to Jackson’s wild stories, the boys began to talk more openly and exchange fun stories from their college experiences. Their laughter filled the air as the stories grew wilder and crazier, and Jinyoung ended up learning a lot about Mark. He couldn’t help but analyze Mark as he talked a little bit about college and the hometown, wanting to learn small facts and traits about the boy as he spoke gently. 

Jackson began to share another story and Jinyoung smiled happily as he lost himself in his thoughts, mentally making a list of all the things he noticed about the boy seated next to him. He’s realized that 

1\. Mark’s eyes get a little brighter when he talks about LA, where he’s from, but he also gets a small pout on his lips (not that Jinyoung stared or anything) because he clearly gets homesick sometimes.  
2\. The boy’s words were always simple and short. He was straight to the point. He didn’t waste words and Jinyoung respected it.  
3\. He knows English, Korean, Cantonese, and a little bit of Portuguese. (Which Jinyoung finds incredibly attractive).  
4\. He and Jackson have some INSANE stories from when they became friends and used to go partying together.  
5\. He apparently is very good at martial arts and martial arts tricks. (Jackson bragged about it a lot for Mark and Jinyoung is very curious to see that. He will definitely have to remember to ask another time.)  
6\. Even though Mark has a wonderfully deep voice, his laugh is like a high pitched, fairy-like giggle that shows off his sharp canines. It is pretty wonderful.

Jinyoung’s smile grew wider as he heard that same laugh grow louder at the end of Jackson’s story, and he couldn’t help but chuckle along to. Jackson smiled as he got up, collecting some of the beer bottles and throwing them out as he went to go grab another round for the boys. Jaebum yawned, shutting his eyes as he stretched out his arms and leaned further into the wall behind him. Jinyoung honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Jaebum fell asleep right then and there, parties weren’t really his thing but he never complained about going to them because he knew Jackson loved them. Jinyoung smiled at the thought as he watched Jaebum when he felt a stare on him. He turned his head and made eye contact with the boy next to him, who was now staring at Jinyoung with wide curious eyes.

“What about you, huh?”

A small grin formed on Jinyoung’s face, eyes creasing and forming whiskers as he smiled at the boy,

“What do you mean?”

A matching smile formed on Mark’s face as his eyes shone. His words were louder than what Jinyoung had ever heard from him before and his face was slightly pinker, lips shining as his tongue swiped across them. He leaned in slightly, actions clearly bolder from the bit of alcohol he had,

“Well we have all shared something about ourselves. What about you? What’s an interesting fact about Park Jinyoung?”

On the side of the room, Jaebum’s left eye cracked open, watching the boys interact with curious amusement. At that moment, Jackson also walked back with the now open beers. He let out a laugh as he passed a beer to each of the boy’s, 

“God where do you even start with Mr. Park Jinyoung?”

Jackson exclaimed as he laid back and snuggled into Jaebum’s arms. Mark looked to Jinyoung, eyebrows raised in amusement, and Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jackson with a small smile on his face.

“Jackson’s just being Jackson. There’s really nothing that interesting to tell.”

Jackson let out a large gasp, placing his hand over his heart in mock offense,

“Jinyoungie! How dare you lie to my Mark Hyung like that?”

The two boys laughed loudly at Jackson being his usual dramatic self, it’s truly a surprise that this boy isn’t an actor. Jackson whined before continuing, all three boys staring at him with a happy fond smile,

“I’m serious though! Jinyoungie has so many interesting things! Like did you know that this boy can sing, dance, compose, play piano, AND act?! He’s multi-talented!!”

Jinyoung felt the heat rising on his cheeks and he put up a hand, shaking his head, but before Jinyoung could stop Jackson, Mark cut in.

“Wow, really? Well if you sing I would love to compose a song with you sometime. I actually have a few that I need to make for a project.”

Mark stared at Jinyoung with eyebrows raised and dark eyes shining. Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised,

“You’re a music major?”

Mark smiled proudly,

“Double major actually, Music and International Studies.”

Jinyoung couldn’t hide his amazement as he keeps discovering more impressive (cough cough attractive) things about the boy,

“Wow, that’s amazing. But also I’m not really sure how helpful I would be. I just like to sing as a hobby.”

Mark smiled gently, winking at the boy before quietly replying,

“Well I’d love to hear sometime soon.”

The pink on Jinyoung’s cheeks grew deeper as he nodded at the boy and smiled before looking away. 

“Oh, I just remembered something interesting about Jinyoung!!”

Jackson suddenly yelled, causing the pair across from him to jump. The two boys looked up at Jackson waiting to see what he had next,

“Mark, have you ever heard the story about Jinyoung’s date with...the animal lover?”

Jackson’s eyebrow raised questioningly as a mischievous smile grew on his face. Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the mention of that story and he jumped up quickly, lunging at the boy and shouting,

“Jackson Wang, don’t you fu-“

A cool liquid splashed across the front of Jinyoung’s white long sleeve and Jinyoung retreated back quickly with a small pout forming on his lips, muttering “shit” as he moved the bottle of beer back in its place. Mark’s eyebrows rose and he couldn’t help himself when he asked, 

“Wow is the story really that bad?”

Amusement heavy in Mark’s tone. Jinyoung turned to him with a pained expression,

“It’s a nightmare that I would never ever want to re-live.”

Mark let out a high pitched giggle at the response and the pout on Jinyoung’s lips broke, a small smile forming as he watched the boy giggle happily. 

“Well, I’ll be back. I’m gonna head to the bathroom down the hall and try and clean up.”

Jackson nodded and moved to get up, 

“Hey, I’m sorry! I can come help you clea-“

Jackson’s words died off as Jaebum’s arms tightened around his waist. Jaebum’s eyes were shut and his breathing was soft as he nuzzled his head into Jackson’s neck. Jackson let out a soft giggle as the boy’s breath tickled his skin and Jinyoung shook his head as he smiled,

“Don’t worry about it, Jackson. Take care of that big sleeping baby for me. He really can fall asleep anywhere.”

Jackson laughed softly and nodded as he watched Jaebum fondly, and Jinyoung smiled as he began to walk to the door.

“Hey, Wait up. I’ll keep you company.”

Jinyoung turned to see Mark standing up and making his way over to him, moving his fingers to push back his wavy golden blonde locks as he made his way over. Jinyoung stared at the motion and couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face as he nodded at the boy,

“Ok, I’d like that.”

The boy’s made their way down the dead silent hall together and Mark was the first one to break the tension,

“I hope you don’t mind me tagging along.”

“What? Of course I don’t mind! Tonight has been really fun.”

Jinyoung replied as nonchalantly as he could manage. Mark shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling down at the ground as he responded,

“Yeah it really really has been.”

The two boys made their way to the bathrooms and Jinyoung held the door open for Mark as they made their was in. Once there, Jinyoung walked up to the sink counter and grabbed some paper towels, running them under the water to dampen them slightly and then patting his shirt. His stomach felt sticky as the liquid seeped through and the stain only seemed to be getting worse, causing Jinyoung to release a frustrated sigh. Mark gently placed a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, turning the boy towards him,

“Um, maybe I can help?”

A heat rose on Jinyoung’s face but he nodded as he handed the paper towel to the boy. Mark’s slender fingers brushed against Jinyoung’s as he grabbed the paper towel and he moved to run it under more cold water before turning back to Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn’t help himself from watching the boy’s concentrated expression as the boy gently dabbed at the stain. After a few moments, Mark looked up to catch the boy staring. Their faces both heated up but it was nothing compared to after Mark spoke,

“Um, it may be easier if you... take the shirt off. So I can get it on a cool, flat surface and see it properly, ofcourse.”

Mark looked away from Jinyoung, his face now tomato red, and Jinyoung nodded slightly before slowly removing the white long sleeve and handing it to Mark. Mark gripped the shirt carefully, nodding at Jinyoung and not making eye contact before spreading it across the sink countertop and getting to work, face still bright red.

Jinyoung needed something to distract him from just staring at Mark the entire time, so he moved to retrieve another paper towel, running it under the cool water and dragging it across the sticky area of his firm stomach where the beer soaked through. He eyed the lower area of his firm stomach carefully as it now glistened from the water that ran across it. Once he was sure it was clean, he nodded and threw out the paper towel. He turned and looked up to find Mark staring at him, or rather staring directly at the area he just cleaned. Mark’s breathing was slightly heavier and his face was flushed, but something tells Jinyoung that it wasn’t from the alcohol. A small smile formed on Jinyoung’s face as he walked over to Mark and stood behind him, leaning over the boy’s shoulder as he pretended to examine the stain,

“How’s it coming along?”

A few moments of silence passed before Mark finally managed an answer,

“It’s um, I’m not sure it’s working all too well.”

“Damn, that’s a shame. I like that shirt. Thought it looked good on me.”

Mark’s fingers gripped the edges of the shirt and, after a moment, Mark picked up the shirt and turned to face Jinyoung, holding the shirt up to him. The bathroom was dead silent and their faces were mere inches apart as Mark looked directly at Jinyoung before he quietly responded,

“Trust me. You definitely did.”

In that moment, Jinyoung just couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Both boys lunged forward, eyes fluttering shut and lips colliding into each other’s as they began to kiss roughly. Jinyoung’s shirt slid out from Mark’s fingertips and onto the tiled floor as Mark reached up to cup Jinyoung’s face and pull him even closer, deepening the kiss. Jinyoung’s hand wrapped around the boy’s slender waist, pulling the boy forward and towards him. After a few moments of rough kissing, Jinyoung’s hands trailed down, lightly squeezing Mark’s thighs as he lifted the boy up and seated him on the sink countertop. Jinyoung’s hip bones pressed against the cold counter as he leaned further into Mark’s hold. Mark let out a small growl as their lips broke contact, dragging his lips down to Jinyoung’s sharp jawline and kissing along the edge. Jinyoung’s head fell back, loud moan escaping his lips, his neck now exposed. Mark smirked, lunging in to kiss at the bobbing adams apple and suck at the base of his neck. Jinyoung’s grip on the boy’s thighs tightened as he leaned his neck further back, embracing the boy’s slick lips on him. 

“Hey did you guys get stuck in there or some- EEK! JESUS CHRIST!”

Jinyoung pulled away from Mark abruptly, turning to see a red faced Jackson, who was now covering his eyes. Mark and Jinyoung’s face grew red as they watched the small boy scramble around panicking,

“Sorry, I’m sorry!”

Jackson began to ramble to himself as he tried to grab the door handle with his eyes still covered,

“Jaebum told me that I shouldn’t have come to check, I didn’t understand why but I should have listened to him. Crap crap crap, did we really drink that much?”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, bending over to pick up his still-stained shirt and cover his chest with it. He held out a hand to Mark as he helped the boy slide off the countertop and didn’t lose his hold until both boys were at the door next to Jackson. Jinyoung held the door open, watching the pair of boys as they walked out, both boys’ faces bright red and refusing to make eye contact with Jinyoung. Mark was dead silent, head down as they walked back to the dorm room. Jackson on the other hand was fidgeting like wild, non-stop ramble/mumbling to himself and throwing his hands up at random intervals. Once they made it to the dorm room, the three boys walked in to find Jaebum still stretched out across Jackson’s bed, staring at them with a knowing smirk. All three boys avoided eye contact, heads down as they strolled back to their spots in the room quietly. Well Jaebum just couldn’t hold back the amusement in his voice as he asked,

“So, what did I miss?”

———————

Jinyoung placed the menu down gently, bringing his gaze up to stare at the boy across from him, who was distracted by his own menu. The boy’s golden hair was styled up to show off more of his slender face and the dim lighting cast shadows that made his features look even sharper. He wore black jeans that fit him perfectly and a white button up that was tucked in with the top button undone. He looked... absolutely perfect and Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself from shamelessly staring because damn, this was his date for the night. This boy said yes to him, is interested in Jinyoung (hopefully), and is currently sitting across from him choosing dinner for the evening. 

After a few moments the blonde looked up, catching Jinyoung’s gaze and smiling lightly,

“What?”

Mark asked gently. Jinyoung simply smiled back, head tilting as he continued to stare at the boy,

“You’re just...so perfect.”

Mark’s eyes widened, heat rising to his face as he looked back down and mumbled,

“Shut up, I should be telling you that.”

Mark took a sip of his water, trying to calm him burning face and Jinyoung chuckled at the boy’s embarrassed actions, bringing his arm up and resting his chin on his palm,

“You know, I don’t usually... do stuff like that.”

Mark looked up now over the brim of his glass, eyes questioning, so Jinyoung continued,

“I mean...like kiss guys the first time we hang out. Or go on a lot of dates in general to be honest. Jaebum tells me I need to get out more and keeps setting me up on them. But yeah I definitely don’t kiss or have sex the first time I see a guy or anything like that.”

Mark choked on his water as Jinyoung’s rambling words left his mouth, trying to muffle his coughing as he places the glass down. Jinyoung’s ears turn a light shade of pink as he watches the boy regain his breathing.

“Oh god, Jinyoung, please stop,”

Jinyoung watched the boy across from him carefully as the small giggles escape Mark’s lips,

“Jinyoung, I didn’t and would never judge you for kissing me that night. I also was a part of that and...”

Mark’s words drift off as he mumbles the next part,

“personally regret nothing about that night.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he responds a bit too quickly,

“I don’t regret it either!”

Mark’s eyes widen for a split second before forming into thin crescents as a bright smile breaks out on his face.

“I’m glad to hear that, Jinyoung.”

He stares at Jinyoung, cheeks now dusted pink, before bringing his attention back down to the menu. The smile never left his face as he quietly spoke again,

“I’m really glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the tease haha, hope you guys enjoyed though!!


	3. The Third Collision (that seals the deal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :):):)

Jinyoung’s fingers interlaced with Mark’s as the two walked down the sidewalk to go meet Jaebum and Jackson at Jinyoung’s favorite café. The two boys chatted casually as they walked the path, hand in hand as they admired the view of their rarely quiet campus, now waking up to get ready for their morning classes. After a while, they fell into a comfortable silence as they observed the very familiar path, small smiles plastered on their faces. Their intertwined hands swung together playfully, causing Mark’s giggles to fill the air, until Jinyoung tugged Mark to a halt. Mark’s head whipped around, slowly stopping and turning to Jinyoung with a questioning gaze. Jinyoung smiled brightly as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend, whose was currently wearing a pale yellow sweatshirt that drowned his small figure and his matching wavy blonde locks fell over his eyebrows.

“Hey, this may seem cheesy but... this is where we first met.”

Mark’s eyes widened as his head whipped from side to side to confirm that this was the right area, before looking up at Jinyoung with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Jinyoung smiled warmly at his boyfriend but Mark grew strangely silent, looking up at Jinyoung with an unreadable expression, which caused Jinyoung to panic and whip his head around,

“This is the right area, right? I’m not going crazy or anything? Are you ok? If you break up with me in this same area, I swear. I mean, I would admire the irony but still-“

Mark’s loud giggle cut off Jinyoung’s rambling, bringing the attention back to him. Mark smiled as he leaned closer, bringing his hand up to cup Jinyoung’s cheek, thumb gently brushing over the boy’s cheek bone. 

“Jinyoungie, I am fine! Amazing actually and I’m not going to break up with you! It’s just... ok don’t be mad at me.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what Mark could possibly have done to make him upset. Mark brought his hand down to his side as he began to mumble to himself,

“On that day I may or may not have totally bumped into you on purpose.”

The words shot out of Mark’s mouth so fast that Jinyoung could barely register them. Jinyoung’s eyes widened slightly but before he could ask, Mark continued,

“Well it’s just that I skateboarded there a lot and I would see you walk by sometimes and I thought you were really cute and I liked seeing you. So one day I really wanted to talk to you or have some interaction at all but I just wasn’t sure how to do it without being creepy and all like ‘I see you here all the time and watch you’ because how creepy does that sound? But I just really needed to interact with you somehow so I just skated up and somehow timed it well and crashed into you.”

The words spilled out of Mark’s mouth with a panicked rush, ending with a small huff before looking down at the sidewalk. A smile grew wide on Jinyoung’s face as he processed everything that the boy had just told him, and before he knew it he just couldn’t hold back the wild laughter that escaped his lips. Jinyoung brought up his hand to cover his mouth as he spoke between laughs,

“Oh god- I can’t believe that I thought it was an insanely lucky coincidence this whole time- and- and-“

Mark looked up to watch Jinyoung’s laughing face, his own face bright red and a small pout on his plush lips,

“I’m sorry that it wasn’t some cute coincidence or something, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s laughter died down and a fond smile formed on his lips as he stared down at Mark. His hands reached up to cup Mark’s face, tilting the boy’s chin so that their gazes would meet. His smile was warm as he admired Mark’s features, stopping at his pouting lips. At that moment Jinyoung leaned in, his lips colliding with Mark’s as he kissed the boy passionately, hoping to show the boy all the he felt in that moment. Mark’s eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed and returning the boy’s kisses sweetly. Mark’s hands reached up to grip Jinyoung’s forearms and Jinyoung only pulled the boy closer, their bodies mere centimeters apart. They kissed passionately for a short while before remembering that they were in public and in the middle of the sidewalk. A small smile formed on Jinyoung’s lips as he gave Mark’s lips short pecks, not wanting to pull away just yet. When they finally broke the kiss, Jinyoung leaned his forehead against Mark- hands still holding the boy’s face close- before he said to him,

“God, Mark, don’t apologize please. It’s perfect. It’s absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys enjoyed the story! :):)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and I always love responding to them <3


End file.
